<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Travel, Vampires, and Lesbians (D1) by SexyGoblinPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465724">Time Travel, Vampires, and Lesbians (D1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyGoblinPrincess/pseuds/SexyGoblinPrincess'>SexyGoblinPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyGoblinPrincess/pseuds/SexyGoblinPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>idk if this is too short to be a chapter but it doesn't really matter</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Travel, Vampires, and Lesbians (D1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte walked down the narrow sidewalk, earbuds in and book filled backpack on. The overcast sky glowed grey overhead and the wind sent the orange-brown leaves rustling down the street beside her. Her outfit was stylish but not all too expensive, she had a white pair of high-top Converse, cuffed jeans, and an unbuttoned plaid button up shirt over a black t-shirt. She walked under a large tree, she did not know what kind, she let out a small surprised yelp as a falling leaf smacked her in the face. She quickly wiped it away and kept casually walking with the music playing in her ears.<br/>
After about twenty minutes she had arrived at her destination, her favorite reading spot. It was a little clearing in the woods nearby her house. It was quiet, except for the sounds of small animals and the nearby creek. It allowed her to fully absorb the words and to relax. Not only that but she loved to explore, trying to find something cool or new at any opportunity. She decided it would be smarter to explore first, then read, its harder to explore once the sun starts setting and she could always read in her apartment. She set her backpack down in the clearing where she reads, her phone still in her pocket and music still playing lightly, and continued onwards.<br/>
She followed the creek’s current, as it was a good indicator of direction. The creek was quite diverse, in some areas it was narrow and deeper, in others it was quite wide and shallow; some parts had a bank, other areas it was practically a small beach. It was fun to see the differences, and sometimes stuff washed up or she’d find a cool rock; cool rocks made her happy.  She took her shoes and socks off and carried them with her instead of getting them all wet, wet shoes were a pain and wet socks are gross. She hummed along to the music and danced quietly, no one was around but the birds. "Maybe the birds like my dancing," She thought. As the water almost reached her knees she turned off her music and just listened to the birds, and if it was clear enough, whistled back their tunes to them.<br/>
After two hours going down the creek, Charlotte had gone farther than she ever had before, and the creek was bigger than she’d ever seen it; it was a river now. The river had a beach made up of rocks small and big; they felt rough on her soles. She glanced around her surroundings, as she did whenever she was in a new place, and noticed in the middle of the river what was seemingly a small island covered in trees and brush. In her mind she said “Oooo an island let's go check it out!” While the water was nearly freezing at first, she was used to it by now and it made little difference to her. She slowly pushed into the river one step at a time, making sure to keep her phone and earbuds above water. She whined as she reached the middle of the river, the water reached her waist, which was not used to the cold.<br/>
She trudged through the water and finally reached the other side, another grey-stoned beach awaited her. She looked up at the breeze suddenly made the trees shudder, and made her half wet self shiver and hold herself tighter. “Worth it,” she thought as she continued further inland. The island wasn’t too big, couldn’t have been more than 50 feet wide and 200 feet long, but it was thick with fauna. The plants were weird but she couldn’t exactly put her finger on in what way, they just seemed… different. She slowly explored the island. She didn’t mind the small bushes and plants too much, her now wet jeans protected her from scrapes or poison ivy; the birds continued their chirps overhead.<br/>
As she continued through, her vision did not reach very far, with the dense trees blocking direct vision, and the leaves blocking out the light of the already overcast sky, it was not easy, but about ten feet ahead of her she noticed what looked almost like an arch made of trees. She got closer to investigate and it was indeed a tree that had grown in the form of an arch. Small yellow flowers grew from the arch; were they daisies? She had no idea. She also noticed that on either side of the arch were light grey stones of different sizes that seemed to completely surround the trunk on either side. Growing up, her and her siblings (two sisters and one brother) always called natural arches like this Fairy Arches, and would joke that they would send you to another dimension, and they always wished to live in a fantastical world, so they would always path through them just in case one time it worked. She jumped through the natural door giddily. Immediately her expression changed from happiness to confusion. The surrounding forest suddenly grew brighter, the distant burbling of the river couldn’t be heard. The birds were silent. She looked up and around, her expression changing once more from confusion to fear; the trees that once blocked the sun were gone, the sky was blue and the sun was hot, she was in a clearing now. She was someplace completely different. She was frantic now. The archway was still there, “I’ll just go back through” she thought as she stepped through it, but she was still in the same clearing. She thought “what the fuck” to her self about a million times as she took in the surrounding area. She sat herself down in the clearing where she was. Her chest felt like there was a boulder atop it, her blood felt almost like it itself was anxious. Her mind was racing but the more she thought about anything but breathing, the harder it became to breathe, then… her vision went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk if this is too short to be a chapter but it doesn't really matter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>